In the Eye of the Beholder
by CAT217
Summary: When Burgess intervenes in a domestic violence incident outside of Molly's her life is put in serious danger. Will Intelligence be able to protect her? Will her and Ruzek romance be revealed? How far will a crazy man go to get what he wants? Small crossover with Fire. Burzek established.
1. Chapter 1

The Eye of the Beholder

Chapter 1:

Burgess stepped out into the cold Chicago night. The cool crisp winter evening nipped at her nose as she headed towards her car. "Let go," the woman cried.

"I told you the last time you aint leaving." The man angry spat.

"You're right. I'm sorry I won't leave. I'll be a good girl." She sobbed.

"Hey everything okay?" Burgess cautiously asked as she eyed the situation.

"Fine so why don't you beat it," the man growled.

"Miss are you okay?" Burgess asked ignoring the man. "Did he give you that black eye?"

"I think I told you to back off!" he thundered.

Burgess grabbed her badge and shoved it in his face, "and I said back off!"

"Everything alright?" A familiar voice called. Burgess turned to see Severide coming around the corner.

"I'll deal with you later," he pointed at Burgess, "and as for you I don't need you anyway," he spat.

"No were good. Thanks." Burgess sat down beside the young women. "You want me to call anyone? Family?"

She shook her head, "nah I don't have any family." She sniffed.

"Why don't you let me call an ambulance for you," Severide offered as he came up beside them.

"Thanks Severide," Burgess smiled.

"No I don't have any money, Troy has all my money, my house, everything."

"Look if you want I can help you. I can get you into a women's shelter, get you some counseling. They'll help you get a job or if you need assistance in enrolling and getting an education."

"All that?" she raised her eyebrow.

"That's it. You will be required to follow all rules within the shelter. Can you do that?"

"I'll try."

"Great in the meantime here is my card, and I'll ride with you and make some calls to get you into the shelter." Burgess told her.

"The ambulance will be here in a couple of minutes," Severide told them as he returned.

"Thanks. What's your name? I'm Kim Burgess."

"Chelsea Winters."

"It's nice to meet you Chelsea."

She gave a small smile. "You know he won't stop. He'll come after me."

"No he won't. This shelter has is well secured, the people who operate don't have to worry about state or federal funds."

"Ambulance is here."

"What do we have?"

"She was beaten up by her boyfriend. You guys mind if I ride along?"

"No problem."

"Hey Severide thanks for showing up when you did." Burgess smiled.

"Anytime, you just watch yourself I heard him tell you he wasn't finished with you."

"He was just mouthing off. Sure he'll forget about it once he sobered up."

"I hope so."

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

The ride to the hospital was quiet for the most with the occasion conversation. "What's your name honey?" Brett asked.

"Chelsea."

"Okay Chelsea nice to meet my name is Brett and this is my partner Mills. Can you follow the light with your eyes?" Chelsea did as she was told, "that's good. You're vital signs are good. Looks like you might have a sprained wrist, you're going to be bruised for a few weeks but nothing serious."

Chelsea smiled, "thank you."

"Okay so it's all set up one of their people will meet us at the hospital from that point you'll be released into the custody."

"That's it?" Chelsea asked surprised.

"That's it, told you they were good. Just do what they tell you follow all the rules and stay away from anyone that is connected to Troy."

Chelsea nodded, reached out her head and took Burgess's hand, "thank you."

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

More to come… Will Troy keep his promise of dealing with her later?


	2. Chapter 2

Eye of the Beholder

Ch 2:

Kim sighed as she left the hospital looking down at her watch it was well past two in the morning. She called for a cab and headed home she'd get Roman to give her a ride to Molly's to get her car after work.

She unlocked the door and headed towards the shower she had to be at work in less than five hours. She checked her phone two missed calls, Ruzek. A small smile tore at her lips, she quickly texted him apologizing for missing his calls and that she had been out. She slid under the warmth of her blankets and softly drifted off to sleep….

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

He paced the length of the living room like a caged lion. "She had no right," he growled as he curled his hand into a fist. "Chelsea you'll pay, it'll be slow, I promise you that," he told the picture as his fist slammed into the glass picture frame. He just had to find her first. He will, he always did!

He'd deal with the meddler later but first Chelsea.

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

Her alarm went off a little too early for her taste. "Alright, alright shut up already," she grumbled as she slammed her open hand down on the snooze button. She had just fallen asleep.

She heard a tap at the door. "Who's there?"

"It's me," he called.

"Ruzek?" She unlocked the door and let him in.

"So what happened to you last night?" He asked as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I came up on a domestic violence incident."

"Everything turn out okay?"

"Yeah, well I hope so. She went willingly to the shelter I called. That doesn't mean anything it usually takes two days for them to come to a decision on whether or not they are strong enough to stand on their own." She told him as she gladly took the cup of coffee. "Thank you by the way," she held the coffee up towards him.

Ruzek smiled at her, "did you get any sleep?"

"A couple of hours, I spent most of my night at the hospital with the victim. Not complaining glad I was there. Really glad Severide was there."

"Kelly Severide?" Ruzek asked.

"Yup that's him." She glanced over at him, "are you jealous?" She teased as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Who me? No of course not." Ruzek told her.

"Cause you know there's nothing to be jealous of," she told him as she kissed him. "Okay I've got to get ready for work, thank you for the coffee." She told him as she pushed him out there door.

"You are no fun," he teased. "Be safe." He told her as he gave her one last kiss.

"You too," she said as they pulled away.

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

He was up and running, trying to locate her. "Hey Troy," he heard a voice call. He turned around to see a friend of his, "Roger it's good to see you," he smiled and shook his head.

"How are you and Chelsea doing?"

"Great, speaking of which we were supposed to meant for breakfast but she didn't show up. You haven't seen her have you?"

"Not really," Roger answered.

"What does that mean not really?"

"Haven't seen her in a couple of days not since you guys came over for the party."

"Oh yea that's right." He nodded. "Well if you hear from her tell her I'm looking for her. Or better yet just call me."

"Will do."

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

"You look like crap," Platt poked.

"Thank you Sarge," Burgess half smiled as she wearily walked by her.

"Hey, oh wow Burgess," Roman began.

Burgess turned around to face her partner, "don't say it, don't even let those words escape between those lips of yours." She warned.

Roman held his arms up in surrender. "Someone is cranky," he muttered.

"Bite me," Burgess snapped.

Platt looked between the two with a twinkle in her eye enjoying every harsh word.

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

Hope you guys are enjoying the foundation of this story. More to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay on updating. Been super busy and all. But instead of one chapter I'm giving you guys Ch 2 &amp; 3! Enjoy.

^*^*^PD^*^*^

In the Eye of the Beholder

Ch 3: A week later…

"Chelsea how are you doing?"

"Okay, I'm doing okay." She smiled.

"So have you thought anymore about what we talked about?"

"I have, I just don't know, I've never been very smart."

"That's Troy talking not Chelsea."

"Right, sorry."

"No need to be sorry, just know that you are somebody that can go anywhere they want to go. A be anything they want."

"Right. I just it takes some getting used to, you know making my own decisions."

"I know but it'll get easier to make decisions. Just take it one day at a time. Each decision will get easier, and each one will empower you. Believe me." The councilor looked up at the clock, "that's all the time for today. I want you to look at these brochures no rush in a decision but just see if anything jumps out at you." She smiled.

"I will," she took the brochures, "thank you and I will look at these," she waved them in the air.

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

Chelsea headed towards her room, "Donna didn't make it," she heard another women, "heard her old man tracked her down and beat her to death." Chelsea heart dropped into her stomach. "To make matters worse the police did nothing," another chimed in. She tried to ignore them, tried to ignore the story. What if she couldn't survive? What if she explained to Troy and tell him that he can get help too that they could be together. She was stronger now, perhaps she can be his strength to get better.

Chelsea quietly slipped out and into the streets of Chicago…

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

"Stop CPD," Burgess yelled as she ran down the narrow alley after the perp, "he's coming your way," she yelled into her radio.

Roman side swiped him full speed with his body. "She told you to stop," he told him as he hovered over him. "Get up." Roman jerked him to his feet.

Burgess smiled.

"Nice job you two," Platt said as they came into the station.

"Thanks Sarge," Burgess smiled.

"Officer Burgess," a plain clothed Detective called.

"Yes," she stopped.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Uh sure, what's going on?"

"Do you know a Chelsea Winters?"

Burgess thought for a moment, "oh yeah about a week ago I helped her get away from her abusive boyfriend."

"I hate to tell you this but she's dead."

"Dead?" Burgess sat down on the bench, "I mean how? Was it her boyfriend?"

"We think so."

"Wait how'd you know I helped her? If you know it's him why isn't he in custody?"

"Your card was pinned to her body, he's got an alibi and a solid one at that."

"My card?" Burgess ran her hand through her hair, "so what are you saying?"

"We have reason to believe that it wasn't a coincidence that your card was pinned to her."

"I'm not done with you yet," Burgess said.

"Excuse me," the detective responded.

"That's what he said before he took off."

"You just watch yourself. Troy Philips no one to mess with. He's got a sheet a mile long all of it bad."

"I will. You really don't think he'll come after me?"

"It's hard to say but if he does you call me. We're trying to break his alibi but it's going to take some time. I don't have to tell you what kind of danger you might be in." He handed her his card.

Burgess nodded, "yeah thanks."

"Everything okay?" Ruzek asked as he came up to them.

"Fine, just a follow up on a case," Burgess told him as she starred down at the card.

"Okay," Ruzek replied.

"Detective if that's all I need to get back to work," Burgess told him.

"Alright."

Burgess sat there for a minute letting everything sink in, was he really going to come after her?

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

Did he kill her or not? Is he going to come for Burgess?


	4. Chapter 4

In the Eye of the Beholder"

Ch 4:

"Burgess," Ruzek called.

"Oh hey." She smiled.

"Oh hey." As he gave her a look of confusion. "What's going on? Why was that detective here? And don't tell me it was a case follow up."

"Ruzek I don't care if you don't believe me or not but that's exactly what it was." Burgess stormed past him.

Platt stood behind the desk watching the whole thing. "Oh my trouble in paradise?"

Ruzek just shook his head. Platt just laughed.

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

Burgess stood in the women's room staring in the mirror. "Hey Burgess," Lindsay smiled.

"Hey. Can I ask you something just between us?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Have you ever had someone threaten your life?"

"Has someone threatened you?" Lindsay voice turned serious.

"No, it's just a question."

"It's unnerving but you can't show it. You have to be stronger than them. Always be aware. Kim look if there is something going on Voight and the rest of us can help."

"It's nothing really. A women I helped apparently was killed by her boyfriend."

"He's looking to come after you?"

Burgess shook her head, "nah I'm just over reacting."

"Kim there's a reason you're over reacting, this guy killed his girlfriend, and you took her away from him for a little while that is something to be worried about. Please go to Voight."

"Honestly if it was serious he'd be the first person I'd go to." Kim assured her.

"Okay." Lindsay replied as she watched Burgess walk past. Stopping and turning, "We've got your back you know that right?"

"I know. Lindsay thanks." Burgess softly smiled.

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

"I just had the weirdest conversation with Burgess," Lindsay stated as she flopped down into the chair across from Voight's desk.

"How so?" Voight asked as he continued his paperwork.

"She asked me if someone has ever threatened my life."

Voight dropped his pen onto the paper, "and," he asked.

"And she was very vague."'

"Did she ask for help?"

"No."

"Well until she does there is nothing we can do."

"Come on Voight this is one of our own."

"I am well aware of that. But if her life hasn't been threatened there is nothing we can do. You of all people know that."

"She just seemed pretty shaken up."

"Did she give you a name?"

"No just that she tried to help a women that was being abused by her boyfriend. He killed her."

"If you're concerned then go hang out with her watch her back."

"That's it? I mean come on Voight. "

"Until something happens our hands are tied. "If you feel she needs protection you let me know."

"I will."

Voight watched her walk out he picked up the phone and dialed.

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

"Hey Burgess," called Lindsay.

"Erin hey look about earlier forget it really."

"Hey its good, look you want to go to Molly's or something?"

"Sounds good I could really use it."

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

"Hey Gabby," Burgess greeted.

"Hi. Can't talk its crazy in here." Gabby laughed.

"This place is packed," Lindsay began.

"It is."

"Hey you two," Severide wrapped his arms around Erin and Kim.

"Severide." The two said in unison.

"Here let's get a seat. Hey Kim sorry to hear about Chelsea."

"Thanks."

"You know her?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah I came up on them as Burgess was talking with them. The boyfriend was getting a little too rough so I stepped in."

"Thank you for that by the way," Burgess said.

"Anytime," Severide nodded.

"I'm going to order our drinks," Burgess smiled.

The two watched as she went over towards the counter.

"Level with me Kelly how bad was it?"

"If you're asking me if Burgess was in danger, not sure about that. If I hadn't showed up maybe. He threatened her."

"What do you mean he threatened her?"

"Said he wasn't done with her," Severide informed Lindsay.

"She failed to tell me that." Erin frowned.

"I'm sure she'll be okay, the guy was probably full of hot air," Severide responded.

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

More to come… My apologies for the long delay I'm in the middle of moving and all. Plus Christmastime I'll be honest I work a ton of hours so I just vegged out! But hopefully I'll be able to post a couple of more chapters this weekend. Enjoy this one!


	5. Chapter 5

In the Eye of the Beholder

Ch 5:

Burgess walked over to the counter and froze in mid stride. There he was staring at her. She looked around and melted back into the crowd. Her heart pounding into her ears. Her face paled.

"She's been gone a while," Lindsay began looking around.

"Hey that guy," Kelly pointed out.

"What about him?"

"He's the guy from the other night," Kelly stood up and looked over at Casey.

"What's wrong," Casey asked.

"That guy he's wanted for murder."

"Alright," Casey fell in step with Severide.

"Wait where did he go?" Severide scanned the crowd.

"He's gone."

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

Burgess made it outside. "You really shouldn't have stuck your nose in my business," he hissed as he came up behind him.

"Hey Burgess," a familiar voice called.

She turned to see Ruzek walking towards her. She tightly hugged him, "hey," he softly said. "What's wrong?" He pulled away and lifted her chin. "Kim what's wrong?"

"Nothing just a bad day can you take me home?"

"Sure." He slipped his arm around her waist.

She leaned closer into him.

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

"She's gone," Lindsay panicked.

"So call her." Severide told her.

Lindsay pulled her phone out and dialed. "Hey Burgess you okay? Alright you sure? Okay see you tomorrow."

Lindsay looked up at Severide, "she's on her way home. I don't like this she got spooked."

"That was the guy from the other night. You don't think that he's after Burgess?"

"That's exactly what I think." Erin told him as she took out her phone.

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

"Thanks Ruzek," Burgess told him.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on." He pushed past her and took a seat on the couch.

"Ruzek nothing is going on." She lied.

"You're a terrible liar Kim. You clung to me like someone who was scared."

"Look it's nothing. I'm going to bed."

Ruzek smiled.

"You can go home."

"So now you're mad at me?"

"Yes, yes I am! You sit there questioning me and I don't appreciate it."

Before Ruzek could answer Burgess's phone rang. "Burgess," her face paled.

Ruzek was up and by her side. "Now tell me what's wrong." He demanded. "And don't tell me nothing."

"He meant what he said," she sobbed.

"Who? You're not making any sense."

"It doesn't matter." She looked up at him, "stay."

"Not going anywhere." He pulled her tightly into his arms. "I'm not going anywhere." He softly whispered.

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

He smiled as he laid down the cell phone. He leaned back into the easy chair and closed his eyes….

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

"Kelly Severide IDed the guy. Burgess disappeared right before that."

"Okay I'll have Platt send her up."

"That's all I ask."

Voight nodded.

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

"Burgess," Platt called.

"Yes Sarge."

"Voight wants you upstairs."

Burgess nodded.

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

Burgess made her way up the steps and into intelligence. "Sir."

Voight waved her over, "follow me," he ordered her. Voight waited until she was in and closed the door. "So everything alright?"

"I tried to help a girl a couple of nights ago, her boyfriend murdered her."

"Has he been harassing you?"

"Look I take it you already talked to Erin."

"We talked. She's worried about you."

"I'm handling it."

"Is that why he was at Molly's?"

Burgess stood there quiet. "He hasn't broken any law he's only suspected of killing his girlfriend."

"He also was heard saying he wasn't finished with you."

"He did but we both know that he hasn't crossed any lines."

"So no contact?"

"Well that's not completely true he called my cell."

"And what did he say?"

"Told me to sleep well."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Alright get back to work."

"Yes sir."

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

Does this guy really know how to work the system? And is Voight really going to leave it at that?


	6. Chapter 6

In the Eye of the Beholder

Ch 6:

They pulled the squad car into an open spot. "So what do you want to eat?" Roman asked as he finished calling in their lunch break.

"I'm not hungry," Burgess told him.

"You alright?" Roman asked.

"Fine I'm just not hungry."

"Okay well I'm hungry so I'm going to grab a sandwich."

"Alright I'll be here." She gave him a half smile as he left the squad car. Burgess sat there her mind wondering. She flinched when someone accidently bumped into the squad car. "Get it together Burgess."

She sat there as she heard a knock on the window she looked up and there he was smiling. He asked her to roll down her window. "Officer."

Burgess just sat there. "Cat got your tongue?" he grinned.

Slowly she slid her hand down to her service weapon.

"I wouldn't do that."

"And why not? You're wanted for questioning in the murder of your girlfriend."

"I didn't kill her."

"Sure just like you didn't beat her up either."

"You know what you have a mouth on you. Tell you what why don't you step out of the car and I'll teach you some respect."

"Are you threating an officer?" the voice from behind him boomed.

Burgess looked past him to see Voight standing behind Troy.

"Who me? Just making friendly conversation."

"Make it elsewhere." Voight took one step in front of Troy, "I'm only going to say this one time I see you anywhere near her you're going to have to deal with me. I guarantee you won't like it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hmm…" Voight narrowed his eyes down on him.

He turned around at Burgess and winked at her.

"Burgess get over here," Voight ordered.

Burgess stepped out of the car and obeyed. "I'm fine."

"You failed to tell me a couple of things. Like the fact that the police found your card stabbed to the victim's chest."

"I didn't think it was a threat."

"It may not be a physical threat but he's defiantly trying to get inside your head."

"There's nothing we can do about it."

"Maybe we ought to put you on desk detail for a while."

"No. I respect you but I can't I'll go crazy.

"Sargent Voight," Roman greeted.

"Here I got you an Italian sub with everything." He handed the bag to Burgess.

"You didn't have to," she stopped shy of finishing her sentence. "Thank you."

"Where were you?" Voight demanded.

"We stopped off for lunch."

"You always leave your partner in the car?"

"No we usually go in together but she said she wasn't hungry and stayed in the car."

Voight looked over at Burgess with a raised eyebrow. Burgess eyes darted to the ground.

"You watch her back because if you don't you'll be writing parking tickets until your fingers bleed."

"Yes sir."

"Burgess you watch yourself."

She nodded.

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

"What was that all about?" Roman asked.

"Nothing." Burgess, "it's nothing just forget it."

"Voight told me to keep an eye on you. I'm not taking that lightly."

"Great so now you're my babysitter?"

"No think of me as your guardian angel."

"I feel safer already."

^*^*^*^PD^*^*^*^

Ending it here…. More to come.


	7. Chapter 7

My apologies for the delay in posting this chapter life since Christmas has been insane! But I haven't forgotten about this story or about you guys! Enjoy…

In the Eye of the Beholder:

Ch 7:

Shift had finally ended Burgess was never so happy to leave work as she was that day. The drive home was long her mind drifted back to Troy she was letting him get inside her head. Burgess unlocked her door and firmly shut it behind her securing both locks. Her phone buzzed, "Burgess," she answered. "Hey no I'm fine thanks." She hung up and smiled but that smile quickly faded when her phone buzzed again, 'unknown caller'. She ignored it. Minutes ticked by and her phone buzzed again. Once again it read 'unknown caller'. She ignored it yet again. She set it down on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to heat up some left overs. Her phone once again buzzed, she leaned up against her counter and sighed heavily. She looked down at it and it once again read 'unknown caller', "fine", she said as she answered the phone, Burgess." She answered. "Do you think this scares me? I am a Chicago police officer." She countered over the phone. She heard him laugh. Burgess had had enough she clicked end as she sat the phone down on the table she heard a knock on her door. Her training kicking in she grabbed her gun, looked through the peep hole to find Ruzek on the other side. A wave of relief washed over her as she put quickly put the gun away. "Hi." She smiled up at him.

"Hey yourself," he leaned in and kissed her his arms pulling her close to him.

Burgess smiled, "thirsty?"

"Sure. Hey is everything okay? You've been acting kinda strange."

"I'm fine, really. I guess I've had a lot on my mind."

"I'm a good listener."

"I know you are it's nothing just something I have to work out for myself." Silently she prayed her phone wouldn't ring. She brought over the drinks and grabbed her phone and turned it off.

Ruzek brought her into a hug she leaned onto his chest listening to his heart beating. "You hear that?" He whispered."

"I do." She smiled as she laid her head back down on his chest. "I could get use to this," she muttered as her eyes closed.

Ruzek stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep, "not exactly what I had planned," he cooed softly as he kissed the top of her head.

Hours had passed since the two fell asleep, "hey Burgess," he shook her as he heard her whimper. "Kim wake up your having a nightmare."

Burgess shot up in a panic. "Hey easy, it's okay you were having a nightmare," Ruzek told her as he held onto her. "It's okay I've got you.

Tears flowed down her cheek.

"What's wrong? Talk to me Burgess," he urged her softly.

"Just had a bad dream," she looked over at the clock, it read 7 a.m., "I shouldn't have slept this long."

"Apparently you needed it." Ruzek winked at her.

"You hungry?" He asked as he headed into the kitchen.

"I guess," she stretched. Reached for her phone and froze.

Ruzek watched from the kitchen, wondering why she looked at that phone like it was the devil himself. "Kim?"

"Yes?" It was a question not an answer.

"Egg omelet sound good?"

"Sounds great," she answered as she put her phone back on the table. Never turning it on.

^*^*^PD^*^*^

He sat across the building, smiling. At first this had started as a way to torment her to break her. To teach her a listen. But now it's become much more. It's become a game, one he intended to win. She wasn't bad to look at either. Her long brown hair, her smile. He had even gotten a wif of her perfume. It smelled like lavender. Soft and delegate. A smile slithered onto his face, it was going to be such fun to break her, to beat her to have her beg for his mercy.

Turning the engine on, he looked over at the building "don't worry I'll be back," he chuckled as he drove off.

^*^*^PD^*^*^

"That was delicious thanks Ruzek." Kim smiled. It had been the first real meal she'd ate in days.

"Glad you enjoyed it. So you wanna talk about why you haven't turned your phone on?" Ruzek asked as he began cleaning up.

"I just thought it be nice to be unplugged." She lied.

Ruzek nodded and raised his eyebrow. "If anything was going on you'd tell me? Right?"

Kim fell silent, "I'm not going to lie to you," she looked up at him.

Ruzek fell in the seat next to her. "So what's going on?"

"I helped a girl out the other night. Thought I'd gotten her help." Kim frowned. "She ended up dead. Her boyfriend killed her."

"Oh Burgess I'm sorry." Ruzek softly pushed back her hair, "it's not your fault you tried helping her. Sometimes you can't save everyone."

"Don't you think I know that? It's not that. It's the fact that her boyfriend is the one who killed her. And he's running around free as a bird." Anger filled her words.

Ruzek narrowed his eyes down onto her, "has he threatened you?"

"No, not really."

"No, not really, is not an answer."

"He calls, he's polite about it, never threating. He hasn't broken any laws."

Ruzek sat there starring at her, "does anyone know?"

"Voight does. But like I told him he hasn't broken any laws. He just keeps calling."

"That's why you had you turned your phone off." He brought her up into her arms, "I'm sorry you had to deal with this all on your own. But I'm here, I'm here." He tightened his arms around her bringing her close to him. Bringing her into a protective hug.

^*^*^PD^*^*^

More to come…


	8. Chapter 8

Ruzek sat behind his desk, his mind elsewhere.

"Ruzek you with us?" Voight asked in a deep voice.

"Huh? Yeah, what's up?"

"As I was saying Donald Neller is the prime suspect in all four robberies," Lindsay told them.

"I figure Halstead and Atwater can tail him see if he has anymore connections before we bust him," Voight ordered.

"What's my assignment," Ruzek asked.

"You have about a month of vouchers to fill out," Olinsky told him.

"Paperwork! You can't be serious." Moaned Ruzek.

"He is." Voight answered as he came into the conversation. "Ruzek a moment," Voight waved him into his office.

"Sarge I'm sorry but I think I can help."

"No you can't. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because your mind is elsewhere. You aren't focused on the case and that can be deadly."

Ruzek nodded, "I'm sorry it's just that," Ruzek stopped rubbed his face. "You know what's going on with Burgess?"

"I do and I'm on top of it. I know you care about her."

Ruzek opened his mouth and then closed it. One thing was for sure there was no fooling Voight. "Okay."

"Get those vouchers filled out." Voight ordered.

"Yeah," Ruzek replied.

^*^*^PD^*^*^

"Hey Burgess," Platt called.

"Sergeant," she greeted putting on a phony smile.

"These came for you." Platt pushed the flowers towards her.

Burgess looked at them, it wasn't her birthday, and it wasn't anything special.

"Guess there really isn't anything going on with you and rebel without a cause."

Burgess just starred at the flowers. Her mouth dry, her heart racing. "There must be some mistake," she stuttered out.

"No it's your name on the envelope." Platt pointed to them.

Burgess could feel the blood leaving her face.

"Burgess you alright?" Platt asked.

"I…I…I don't want them." She cried as she fled to the locker room.

Platt looked at the flowers then looked back at Burgess as she fled.

"Hey Voight," Platt called over.

"What's up?"

"Burgess just got this and melted down right before my eyes."

Voight snatched the envelope took the note out and read it. "This stays between us. Throw those out." He pointed to the flowers.

"Everything alright?" Lindsay asked.

"I've got it handled." He sled the note into his pocket.

^*^*^PD^*^*^

Kim leaned against the wall, closed her eyes.

"I don't know what's going on but I'm going to give you a bit of advice."

Burgess looked up to see Platt standing in front of her, "I honestly don't need any advice."

"Well tough. You're going to get some anyway."

Platt and Burgess sat down on the bench in front of them. "You need to pull it together you're a Chicago Police Officer, you need to use that as your strength. Right now I'm sending you upstairs to help Ruzek with paperwork."

"Paperwork?"

"Yes paperwork, and if you say anything about this conversation I'll deny it then I'll dig up the worst assignment I can find for you." Platt smiled.

"Yes ma'am."

^*^*^PD^*^*^

"I hear your knee deep in paperwork."

"Burgess what brings you up here?"

"Sergeants orders." She smiled.

"I see." He smiled back, "here," he gave her half the stack.

"You aren't one for paperwork are you?"

Ruzek laughed, "No can't say that I am. So why did she send you up here for such a cushy job?"

Kim frowned, "he sent me flowers."

"What!"

"Shh… I'd like to try and keep this as quiet as I can."

"I'm sorry, just the thought of this guy doing this to you and I can't do anything. Because what I want to do is break every bone in his body."

Burgess took his hand, "I know, but he's not done anything." Not yet, she added silently.

^*^*^PD^*^*^

"So you want to tell me what's going on with Burgess?" Olinsky asked.

"Here," Voight handed him the card.

Olinsky read it, "can't wait." He read aloud.

"It's a note from her boyfriend."

"Burgess doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Well I think Ruzek would argue that point." Olinsky countered.

"It's not from Ruzek. Burgess has picked up a real nut. Over the weekend outside of Molly's she helped out a girl. Her boyfriend was roughing her up and Burgess broke it up. The girl ended up dead. A card Burgess gave the girl was on a knife that was shoved through the girls' heart."

"So you think this guy sent her the flowers?" Olinsky asked.

"I do. She told me he's been calling her. Nothing threating. But it's getting out of hand. Its harassment plan and simple. Just because he hasn't crossed the line doesn't mean he won't."

"Wanna pay him a visit?"

"That my friend is exactly what we are going to do."

^*^*^PD^*^*^

"That's the last of it," Kim huffed as she tossed the pen back into the holder.

"Thanks, now let's go grab a bite to eat."

"I'm really not hungry."

"Kim you have to eat."

Before either of them could continue the discussion her phone rang. Burgess felt every muscle in her body tighten. She reached for it, 'unknown name' "It's him."

"You sure?" Ruzek asked as he came beside her.

"Yes its always unknown name."

"Don't answer it."

"He'll just keep calling until I do." She hit the answer button. "Hello." She sat there frozen to her seat. She slammed the phone down onto the desk.

"What he say."

"Does it matter?" She looked up at him tears shimmering in her eyes.

Ruzek squatted and looked at her, rubbing her legs softly. "Hey listen to me," he began, "you're safe, and he's not going to hurt you."

"I wish I could believe that. He's not going to stop. You know what the sad thing is, he hasn't broken one law."

"You sure?"

"Positive. There is no proof its him." She wiped her eyes.

"Hey, hey," Ruzek softly pulled her into his arms.

Burgess tightened her grip around him.

Ruzek gritted his teeth his jaw tightened. What he wanted to do to this guy is set down is badge and rip him apart. He could feel the droplets of tears soaking into his shirt. His heart ached. He held her tighter. "I've got you…" he whispered.

^*^*^PD^*^*^


	9. Chapter 9

In the Eye of the Beholder Ch 9

^*^*^PD^*^*^

"Did you get him?" Ruzek asked as he looked up from his sub.

"Yeah we got him," Lindsay sighed.

"Where's Burgess?" Voight asked.

"She's laying down."

"She alright?"

"He called her," Ruzek started, "when are we bringing him in?"

"Who?" Halstead asked.

Voight held up his hand to quiet Halstead. "Take a step back. When it's time for us to step in we will."

"Well that time might be now," Ruzek told him.

"I'm listening." Voight crossed his arms.

"I had her write down what he told her, plus he sent her flowers."

"She told you about that?"

"It wasn't easy she was pretty shaken up but she finally told me."

"What did he say on the phone?"

Ruzek handed him the paper. "He's escalated. We need to bring him now."

"He's crossed the line, which means we are now officially involved. Get the case from Detective Miller." Voight picked up the phone.

^*^*^PD^*^*^

He leaned against the door watching her sleep, "you know that's just creepy," she joked.

"You're awake." He crossed the room closing the gap between them. "Did you get much sleep?"

"Not really." She leaned against him placing her head on his shoulder.

"Voight has taken the case."

"I figured. So now what? I end up being babysat?"

"It won't be like that."

"And you know this how?"

"I don't know that but you are PD after all. You ready?"

"No. But do I have a choice?"

"Not really." He kissed her forehead. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her.

^*^*^PD^*^*^

"Is this all of it?"

"That's all of it."

"So we have Troy Philips. He's been arrested on and off since he was sixteen. Some of them include rape, assault, petty robbery, domestic violence. The list just goes on."

"He was last seen at Molly's. Since then he's been tap dancing around the law and going after one of our own. That stops now."

"He's also wanted for the suspected murder of his girlfriend. In which he left Officer Burgess card pinned to the girl's body," Voight added. "Right now our only priority is to watch Burgess back."

"I appreciate that." She interrupted.

"Burgess you alright?" Lindsay asked.

"I've been better, I've dealt with domestic violence cases but never had any of them come back to haunt me."

"It's a roll of the dice," Dawson told her.

"I see that. I just want it to stop. I can't sleep, I can't eat, and I can't even have my phone on. It's driving me crazy."

"What has the phone conversation about?"

"Nothing specific just things like sleep well, have a good night, be safe out there. Nothing threating at all."

"Until now," Voight interrupted.

"Until now. The last call he said 'It's going to be nice and slow'. Then he hung up."

"Now he's crossed the line. Now we do it our way," Voight gritted.

"I just want to go home," Burgess told him.

"That's not an option. I want you to grab some stuff then you will be staying with me." Ruzek told her.

"What? No I just want to be in my own place." Burgess defended.

"He knows where you live. "

Burgess frowned, "it's not fair, I'm the victim but yet I'm the one being locked up."

"I know. But we're going to get him. I promise you that."

"Let's go grab some of your stuff," Ruzek sighed.

Burgess nodded.

Ruzek leaned in, "beside it won't be that bad staying with me," He winked.

"Olinsky let's take a drive," Voight told him as they watched the two walked down the steps.

"Troy Philips."

"Troy Philips."

^*^*^PD^*^*^

They found him in a corner booth. "Troy Philips."

"That's me."

"You remember me from the other day."

"Oh yeah. What do you want?"

"Mind stepping outside for a minute?"

"Uh yea I do. I'm no fool officer."

"And it's Sergeant Hank Voight."

He looked up back up at him.

"Exactly, now I want to give you a word of advice," Voight began as he and Olinsky boxed him in.

"And what would that be?"

"Leave Officer Burgess alone."

"Who?"

"The young women you're harassing."

"I'm not harassing anyone," he hissed.

Voight and Olinsky glared at each other. "You are playing with fire," Olinsky warned him as he popped a piece of pretzel in his mouth.

"I'm done with this conversation," Troy growled. "I don't know who this Burgess person is nor do I care."

"You listening to this? He hasn't a clue who the officer is that broke up a fight between him and his girl."

"I am listening to this. You know what?" Troy sipped at his drink. Cool and collective.

"What?"

"Its pure crap, you know exactly what we are talking about," Voight grabbed a hand full of hair. "Now you listen real careful you do not want to cross me." Voight smacked Troy in the back of the head.

Voight and Olinsky smiled at him.

^*^*^PD^*^*^

Burgess unlocked the door, "I just gotta pack a bag."

"No hurry." Ruzek smiled at her.

"RUZEK!" Burgess screamed.

Ruzek came running into the bedroom. "I've got to call this in," Ruzek frowned.

Burgess stood there starring at her bed. Her bed that was now littered with dead rats.

^*^*^PD^*^*^

Okay really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. More to come. I am however rewriting the next few chapters. So please be patient.


	10. Chapter 10 Please read

Greeting followers,

I have good news and bad news. The good news is I am continuing my burzek fan fic. The bad news is my laptop is glitching and I can't access anything on there. Which means until I back everything up and reboot I won't be posting anything. :'(

Thanks and sorry for the inconvenience.

CAT217 .


	11. Chapter 11

Please read:

First I would like to thank all of you who has read, reviewed, liked and followed this story. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. On Oct 10th my mom suddenly died of a pulmonary embolism. Which is a blood clot to the lung. I haven't updated anything because of that. Please be understanding as I continue to deal with the passing of my mom.

Thank you-

Christina


End file.
